Freedom in the Balance
by WordsAreTrulyBeautiful
Summary: Arabella travels to World's End to retrieve Jack from Davy Jones Locker. She, however, isn't the only one who needs the pirate captain back. The world needs him too as Lord Cutler Beckett has control of the seas, threatening to obliterate piracy. What starts as a rescue mission turns into the final fight for freedom as they know it. SEQUEL TO RACING FOR FREEDOM
1. Chapter 1: Singapore

**Welcome to my third Pirates of the Caribbean book! I am so excited to share this with you all! I hope you all love it as much as I do. I can't wait to hear what you guys think of it, so please be sure to leave a review and let me know! This is the third installment of my POTC series. If you are new, make sure you read the other two first. The first is called _Where Freedom Sails_ and the second is _Racing for Freedom_.  
><strong>**A quick warning, like my second book, this is also rated M for the language and adult content. I do leave a warning in the chapters that include the adult content.**

**I do not own anything except my OCs. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! **

Chapter One: Singapore

Arabella's boat glided through the water as she paddled. Elizabeth was further in front of her, a big enough gap between them that nobody would assume they were traveling together. The streets above were riddled with soldiers and Arabella kept herself well informed of their positions, watching from behind the vail of hair that fell out of its bun. She made sure to keep as inconspicuous as possible, a ghost floating down the river.

"Some have died and some are alive, others sail on the seas. With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green," Elizabeth's voice echoed off the walls. She rowed under a bridge and looked slowly over her shoulder to Ella. Ella didn't look at her, she paid attention to every detail that surrounded her.

Up above, a group of soldiers ran across the bridge, their boots hitting the cobblestone with muffled thuds. Their guns clicked against their uniforms as a reminder of their presence. Ella watched one them as they kept their formation the entire way across.

"The bell has been raised from its watery grave," Elizabeth picked up her song again. The slow melody carried on the water before drifting up and evaporating. Her eyes followed the movements above carefully of another group of soldiers as they passed a merchant selling patterned fabrics. "Hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall." An explosion of light lit up the waterway in front of them. "...and turn your sails toward home."

"Yo-ho, all together," Ella sang back to her. "Hoist the colors high." She spotted Elizabeth securing her boat. The hat she wore covered her eyes until she turned her head to meet Ella's. A small smile crept onto her lips as she listened to her friend sing.

"Yo-ho, thie-"

"Thief and beggars. Never say we die," a man finished for them as he stepped from the shadows. Two others came forward, each showing their weapons. Elizabeth looked at their leader as Ella got onto the small dock without a glance to the three men. "A dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of its meaning," the man warned them, his eyes trained on Elizabeth. "Particularly a woman." His gaze drifted to Ella, a smile forming on his dirty face. "Particularly a woman alone."

"What makes you think they're alone?" Barbossa asked as he walked out of the shadows and down the steps. The men turned to look at him and Ella noticed Elizabeth reaching for a weapon. She smirked at the ground as the three men watched Barbossa.

"You protect them?" the leader of the trio asked. Elizabeth swiftly moved behind him with a knife. She held it against his neck as he swallowed nervously. His friends didn't seem to like her actions and took their guns out, aiming them at her head.

"What makes you think we need protecting?" Elizabeth asked into the man's ear. Ella took two pistols out of their holsters and pointed them at the backs of their heads. She cocked one back for emphasis. Barbossa rolled his eyes at her.

"Your master's expectin' us. And an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meetin'," he told them. Elizabeth drew back reluctantly as Ella hid her guns in her oriental attire. There was movement above them and one of the men motioned for them to follow him. 

* * *

><p>The men went ahead as Ella and Elizabeth walked with Barbossa. Ella played with the ring she'd acquired and altered a few days earlier as they went.<p>

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and for you both to remember your places in the presence of Captain Sao Fang," he answered giving them both a death glare. Ella smiled sweetly at him while Elizabeth smirked.

"Is he really that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically with a look to Ella.

"He's much like meself, but absence me merciful nature and sense of fair play." Ella laughed at him but he ignored it.

"Hoi," one of the men said. Ella nodded at the new word.

_I like it. Simple, easy to remember,_ she thought to herself

A crack split deeper inside of her as she remembered a certain someone who had said those same words. She tried to take a breath to calm down but ended up coughing from the sudden moist air. The place was steamed to the point the air was drinkable. She cleared her throat again as they came to a check point.

Barbossa put his sword and pistols on the table and stepped to the side. Elizabeth put her sword and knife down on it too and Ella's sword and pistols joined them. Elizabeth stepped forward but the man blocking the doorway didn't move. He held his hand up and looked at Barbossa.

"You think because they are women we will not suspect them of treachery?" he asked. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him but kept her mouth shut after one look from Barbossa. Ella, however didn't get that look, and she felt no need to keep quiet.

"You think because we are women, we can't speak for ourselves?" she asked him, arms crossed. Barbossa smiled apologetically at the man before glaring at Ella.

"Remove, please," the man asked. Ella noticed he directed it at them, but wasn't sure if it was because of what she said, or that it was an order. She let herself believe the former, ignoring the logical voice screaming the later.

Elizabeth took her outer shirt off first, reluctantly showing the hidden weapons. She added the knives and guns to the table before getting out a bomb. She tilted her head to the side thinking, then reached behind herself and pulled a large gun out from her boot. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

_Not bad,_ Ella thought.

She smirked before taking off her shirt, revealing a harness with multiple straps, each with several holsters and hilts. She had three belts also equipped with weapons. She plucked each one from its place, placing then individually onto the table. Seven knives, five bombs, three more guns, another cutlass, and six pouches of ammunition. She counted out the items and frowned. Smiling she rolled her eyes at her forgetfulness. She reached into her bun and pulled a small gun out of the center. The ring on her finger came off next and she pushed a small, barely noticeable button, on its side. Out of the center came a spike coated in poison. She admired her handy work before placing it on the table. Her fingers unclipped her earrings and she held them out. She rolled her eyes again at the confused looks she was getting from everyone. She took the earrings and flipped them open, revealing razor sharp knives.

Barbossa actually smiled at her and Elizabeth looked like she was suppressing a laugh. The men around them seemed impressed but wary. Ella shrugged at them and stepped forward.

"Remove, please," the same man asked. She looked down at her clothing and grimaced. Before taking of her breeches she went back to the table. She reached down the back of them, touching the back of her thigh. There was a ripping sound and she produced another knife and gun. Elizabeth gaped at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.


	2. Chapter 2: Steaming Fight

**Thank you for your reviews daydreamer987, hateme101 and TheRoyalPain. I am so happy to hear you like it so far!  
>Here is chapter two. Enjoy and please don't forget to review everyone! I want to hear from you all!<strong>

Chapter Two: Steaming fight

Sao Feng had a thing for steam, apparently. The room was uncomfortably humid and the smell of sweat was gagging Ella. She put a sleeve of the shirt she was given to her nose and tried to use it as a filter, turned out the shirts smelt a lot worse.

_Do they wash these things?_

Men turned their heads to look at them as they walked through. They all looked intimidating with scars and sea life covering their bodies. Ella wrinkled her nose at the sight of one man with barnacles on his face. She looked around the room at the other men. There were some women scattered through, each catering to the men around them.

Barbossa stopped suddenly and Elizabeth and Ella almost ran into him. Moving her eyes up to the man in front of them, Ella was amused to find such a dramatic entry arranged just for them. The steam was starting to clear as Sao Feng turned around, dramatically of course. His eyes scrutinized them as he let himself be taken in. From the scars on his face to his nails and beard, everything about him added to an aura of danger. He wanted them to fear him, to cower in his presence.

Ella wasn't feeling it.

His desire to look menacing seemed overdone. She glanced over at Elizabeth and noticed she wasn't scared either. Barbossa just wanted to get what he wanted, so he played the part. He bowed low for the Pirate Lord in front of him. Elizabeth and Ella did not. Barbossa motioned for them to copy him and Elizabeth caved, bowing, but not as low. Ella gave a shallow bow after a hard glare from the two of them. _For the mission_, she told herself.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore," Sao Feng said in a heavy accent. The steam around him had evaporated and he noticed. He sniffed a red cloth in his hands, causing Ella to wonder how he didn't gag. "More steam," he ordered a pretty girl behind him. The girl pulled on a wooden pulley without a word.

Sao Feng stepped forward as steam billowed behind him, blocking the girls out of sight. He stopped a few feet away from Barbossa and glanced at Elizabeth, greedily ogling her exposed skin before moving on to Ella to do the same.

"I understand you have a request to make of me?" he asked.

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of a ship and a crew," Barbossa told him. Ella's eyebrows shot up at his politeness. He ignored her shock and kept his attention on Sao Feng.

"That is an odd coincidence," Sao Feng noted. He moved away from them and looking deep in thought and disbelief.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth piped in hopefully. Ella bit her lip to keep from laughing. Barbossa glared at the two of them in disapproval, like they were two children being reprimanded.

"No," Sao Feng said, "because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He held up a rolled up chart and stared the three of them down. "The navigational charts," he informed them. "The route to the farthest gate." He watched their faces carefully. "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond ours?" His eyes scanned them once more. Ella put on an exaggeratedly surprised expression.

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa said.

"It sure would, but coincidence do happen," Ella added with a light shrug.

Sao Feng looked at her before motioning for his men standing by a large tub of water. They hoisted a wooden beam up and a man surfaced from the water. The desperate sound of a man greedily sucking in air filled the room. The man looked up to see what was going on as he gasped to fill his burning lungs. Water was still pouring off him as he panted. Will looked exhausted.

"This is the thief," Sao Feng announced angrily. Will looked around at them. "Is his face familiar to you?"

They all shook their heads, knowing Will was a dead man if they let any recognition slip on their faces.

"Then, I guess, there is no further need for him," Sao Feng yelled, calling their bluff as he went to stab Will with what looked to be a tusk. Elizabeth gasped sharply and he stopped, an angry smile at his being right. He turned to them. "So you come into my city, and betray my hospitality?" he accused.

"I wouldn't called being forced to strip hospitality," Ella muttered as she pulled her shirt down. Barbossa glared at Ella and she looked back at him with a smile. _You try being cheery while you're forced to be half naked_, she thought.

"Sao Feng, I assure I had no idea," Barbossa stated.

"That he would get caught?" Sao Feng yelled, reminding Ella of the real task at hand.

"I told you I should've done it," she whispered to Elizabeth.

"You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones locker. When I cannot help but wonder, _why_?" he asked with widened eyes.

Ella watched Barbossa toss a coin to him. He caught it between his fingers and blew on it before holding it to his ear. Even from where she stood, Ella could hear its ring. The echo of people's cry for help.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine Pirate Lords, you must honor the call," Barbossa told him as he let his political politeness slip away.

"More steam," Sao Feng ordered as the information absorbed. The girl pulled for more but none came out. Ella cocked an eyebrow and craned her neck to see her behind him. She looked confused. "More steam!" he screamed at the poor girl.

The room filled with humidity and Ella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sao Feng, satisfied with his steam, walked through it in thought.

"There's a price on all of our heads, it is true. Since it seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying another pirate," he mused. Ella rolled her eyes.

"It's taken you this long to figure that out?" she mumbled to herself. Nobody but Elizabeth heard her. Her friend smiled at her comment, unlike the reaction Barbossa would have had.

"The first Brethren Court gave us the power to rule the seas. That rule has been challenged by Cutler Beckett," Barbossa said. Ella flinched at the sound of her fiancé's name, the ring on her finger suddenly burning the skin it touched.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng asked. Ella knew what was coming and she prepared to hold her back. Unfortunately, Elizabeth took another route, away from her grasp.

"You can fight!" Ella announced before Elizabeth could say anything. Her friend turned to her and nodded. She backed up and let her speak instead. Ella moved forward to an intrigued Sao Feng. "Get off me," she ordered the man that tried to hold her back. "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore! You're commanding in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where the waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear. And those who pass the test become legends. Would you have that era come to an end at your feet? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, yet here you are. Sitting here. Cowering in your bath water."

Sao Feng walked towards her, eyes studying hers, not seeing any fear. Ella didn't back down, she stood her ground and watched him come closer.

"Arabella Andrews," he said calmly, walking around her. "There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" he asked, standing behind her. Ella reached for a weapon, but found none. _They're all back on that bloody table_, she remembered.

Sao Feng leaned in close to her ear, his breath on her hair. "And the eye does not go wanting." Ella turned her head to glare at him, but he was already making his way back to his platform. "But, I cannot help but notice, you failed to answer my question," he said looking to Barbossa. All four of them waited for the inevitable. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will answered casually. There was an audible cracking sound coming from Ella, well she thought there was. She swallowed the lump that came nowadays when she heard his name and forced herself to remain standing.

The girls around the room giggled at the sound of his name and Ella gave them a dirty look. _They're just whores,_ she told herself. _They don't mean anything._ In order to make sure she didn't hurt the girls, she cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"He's one of the Pirate Lords," she said, not mentioning any other reason for needing him back. Sao Feng looked pained. He scratched the back of his head, shaking with anger.

_Jack, you're just not good at making friends, are you?_ Ella chided him mentally as she wondered what he could have done to make this pirate so angry.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can send him there myself," he fumed. Ella's eyes narrowed into slits and Elizabeth's hand grasped her arm tightly to hold her back. She glared at Sao Feng, mentally challenging him to try to hurt Jack.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go back and get him," Barbossa said annoyed.

Sao Feng faced away from them as he thought, as he turned he noticed something. Ella could see it flash across his features. He stared at a man's back, a new anger rising in him. "So you admit, you have deceived me," he said slowly. Ella frowned, trying to understand. "Weapons!" he yelled out. Everyone around them pulled swords and guns on them.

"Sao Feng, I assure you out intentions are strictly honorable," Barbossa tried before six swords came soaring up from the floor boards and landed in their hands. Barbossa smiled sheepishly.

"Mostly honorable," Ella corrected.

The man Sao Feng was staring at was grabbed and held with a sword to his neck. "Drop your weapons, or I kill the man." Ella cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Kill him, he's not our man," she shrugged. Barbossa gave an 'aye' in agreement as he looked at the scared stranger. Sao Feng seemed as confused as they did. "Hang on," Ella said as she thought.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us... who's he with?" Will finished for her. All of them stared at the man in a confused silence. Almost as if Will had given them the cue, soldiers from the East India Trading Company burst into the room, charging full speed into the crowd of pirates. The sound of gun fire and clashing swords filled the humid air. Ella ducked for cover as a group of soldiers fired at her.

"Not her you idiot!" one of the commanding officers screamed above the noise. Ella popped back up and titled her head with a frown as soldiers suddenly avoided her like the plague. She saw one aim his gun at one of the servant girls and she casually stepped in front of her to see what would happen. Just as he pulled the trigger another soldier pushed the gun up and the ceiling got the bullet. The servant girl ran for her life and Ella clucked her tongue in thought.

"Ella," Elizabeth yelled to her, seeing her start to walk straight for another group of soldiers. The soldiers immediately stopped and looked to their officer for instructions. Elizabeth watched in shock.

Ella waited for the men to do something, anything. They stared at her. One of them tried to go around but she blocked him. He backed off. She held a sword to his throat and still all six of them did nothing. She dropped her arm to her side.

"Miss, Lord Beckett has sent for you," a young soldier piped up politely. Ella looked at him with surprise.

"Did he?" she asked with amusement. Nodding her head with pursed lips she slid the blades of each sword against the other. The soldiers looked nervously at her weapons. "Would you give him a message for me?" she asked, the poisonous threat in her voice evident despite its calmness.

"And what would that be?" another soldier, who was on one knee asked sarcastically. Ella smiled wickedly at him and bent down to his level, her face close to his. The sarcasm drained from his expression and he flinched back in fear. Ella moved her lips close to his ear.

The soldier's face paled as Ella whispered her message malevolently into his ear. She pulled back slightly and glanced out of the corners of her eyes to see his shaken expression petrified on his face. She turned her head slowly as she whispered, "one more thing."

Her lips gently made contact with the soldier's cheek, her body language like a snake ready to strike. The man was visibly fighting his body not to shudder, as the vipers mouth lingered above his skin. Ella purposely bared her teeth as she smiled, unnerving him further. She licked over the edge of her front teeth before leaving.

"What did you do to the poor bastard?" Barbossa asked her, looking at the soldier crumpled on the ground, still paler than a ghost. Ella shrugged like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Remind me not to do what he did," he said eyeing her.

Elizabeth and Sao Feng showed up next to them with a group of soldiers behind, guns at the ready. Ella side stepped in front of them all and waved at soldiers. They lowered their guns just as the floor beneath them exploded.

"That I didn't do," Ella said as she turned around. Everyone was already running out of the room, slicing the people in their way. She followed them but stopped short when she noticed the table with her weapons. She walked over to it and started putting them on.

"Ella, come on," someone called to her.

"Not without me effects," she yelled back. A knife's plunged her heart and dragged sharply through it as she heard Jack's voice echoing those exact words in her memory.

An explosion sounded from outside and Ella pulled her breeches on quickly. She ran out to a battle scene. Catching a glimpse of Will, she headed in his direction. No soldier dared raise a gun to her, and she found herself quite annoyed by it. She wanted to fight.

Weaving through the crowd she made her way to the where she'd last seen Will. He was gone. She spotted Jack the monkey, dressed in the same oriental dress she was in, hat included, on the bridge. He put a rocket shaped firework balanced on the rail. Ella watched with a smile. He looked adorable, she never understood why Jack hated him so much. Well, probably because the little guy was his replacement.

Jack put a lit candle onto the end of his little fire work. He put his hands over his ears and waited. Ella couldn't help the aww sound she made as she watched him. The rocket took off and flew between Barbossa and another man before landing in a building. The entire building exploded and there was a knock on effect. Building after building exploded, leaving the city in ruins.

"Nice job, Jack," Ella complimented as she walked over to him. He jumped up onto her shoulder. Cotton's parrot flew away to find its owner. Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Matry, and Cotton showed up next to her. Barbossa arrived shortly after noticing Jack on Ella's shoulder. The little monkey hopped over to his shoulder and smiled at Ella.

Will met up with them, an entourage of Sao Feng's men behind him. "You have the charts," Barbossa asked. Will held them up with a smile.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth questioned.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."


	3. Chapter 3: Coping

**Hey guys! Okay, sorry for being sooo long, I've been super sick and insanely busy. Not a good combination. But, I finally found ten minutes to upload! Here is chapter three. Thank you so much for the reviews. Please, those who don't review, I encourage you to. I really love hearing from everyone. It is really encouraging and helps me learn to be a better writer. So, please leave me a review.**

**Most importantly, though...**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

Chapter Three: Coping

Ella leaned against the rail while her mind wondered. Singapore long since disappeared from view, the rescue mission officially kicked off. Ripples made by the ship hypnotized her into a calm state. Everything seemed smooth and easy. Her thoughts swirled around in her head effortlessly, and it was the first time she found herself able to think without heartache. Of course she wasn't alone, no, they still didn't trust her to be alone. Not after that night in Tia's hut.

Will was walking around the ship, trying to subtly watch her. Elizabeth sat on a bench with her eyes trained on her. Pintel and Ragetti checked on her too, glancing at her as they worked. Cotton and his parrot peered over at her once in a while. Gibbs watched her like a hawk, almost as if ordered, like he was doing it for Jack. Barbossa was at the helm, and even he gave her sideways glances, Ella thought it was sweet. She laughed to herself thinking about what Jack would say if he saw this.

"You think about 'im a lot, don't you?" Tia asked her, walking slowly to her side. The lace of her dress dragged on the deck and Ella shrugged with her eyes on it.

"Is that a bad thing?" she spoke quietly, turning her gaze to the rippling water. Tia shook her head with sadness. "The locker is like a personalized hell, isn't it?" she asked. Tia nodded.

"You worried him in pain?" she asked, watching her closely. Ella shook her head and turned to meet her sad eyes.

"No," she said with a sad smile, "not physical, anyway." Tia looked at her questioningly. Ella sighed lightly as she gazed out to sea. "Physical pain, Jack can handle. It's the mental play that I'm worried about." She smiled to herself. "Jack's already crazy enough," she laughed. Tia smiled at her.

Ella's smile fell as she thought about her next words. "I know what it would take for Jack's punishment. I can see it so vividly, it scares me." She chewed her lip for a moment as the image appeared in her mind. "Empty, dry land. No sea, no wind, no anything. An endless outstretch of nothingness further than seems possible. Nothing to do, no one to talk to. Lost with no direction. Trapped." Ella saw the barren waste land crystal clear. She could even see Jack, a bottle to his lips and a frown on his face. "And no rum," she added with a light laugh.

"Ella?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"I'm not going to break," she lied. "Stop treating me like I'll shatter." Her sparrow necklace tapped against her skin as the wind picked up. "I already have," she said so quietly if the wind didn't drift the sound to their ears, nobody would have heard a word.

"If you need to talk-"

"I don't." Ella turned to her. "I'm fine," she reworded, nicer.

"No you're not. Everyone's worried about you," Elizabeth said.

Ella sighed and noticed Jack the monkey sitting above on the woodwork. Him too? _I wonder how long he's been there,_ she thought to herself. Caught, he swung down and stood on her shoulder. "Tell everyone that I'll be fine when we get him back," she said petting the little monkey. "It'll all be fine when he's back."

Elizabeth watched her pet Jack a few more times before she let him scamper off to Barbossa. Ella walked passed Tia and her with a fake smile and went to the cabin they shared. 

* * *

><p>Ella sat on the edge of her cot with her hands gripping its sides. She breathed deeply and swallowed multiple times to try to get rid of the lump in her throat. She hadn't opened her eyes in twenty minutes. The tears still wet her lashes but she refused to cry anymore.<p>

Every time she went to bed he'd show up behind her closed eye lids. Smirking at her playfully. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, torn between wanting to stop the emptiness that grew and burned when she saw him and wanting him to never leave. Never disappear.

Sleep offered no help. She would either dream of being with him, or seeing him vanish into the beast's mouth. When it was the latter she'd wake up screaming, Elizabeth was always there next to her. She'd shoot up right and immediately have her calming her down. Elizabeth said she could tell it was a nightmare, because she'd go through the same process. The only reason she didn't wake her was because Tia told her not to. Any sleep was better than none.

When Ella had the nightmare she would first start to frown in her sleep. Then she'd moan and whimper. She'd start to call out incoherent things but before long she was clearly shouting Jack's name, over and over. The crying would start shortly after that and them the gasps for air as she broke into full blown sobs. In the end she'd scream loudly and shoot up right in bed, still crying and scared.

Tonight though, Elizabeth didn't comfort her. Tia wasn't in the cabin. Ella hadn't gone to sleep though, because she overheard Barbossa tell Gibbs it wouldn't be long now. They were getting close. Elizabeth told her to get some rest, so she closed her eyes and tried, but she couldn't. Then the images of him flashed through her mind and one by one it got harder to breath.

The image that played in her head now was a memory, one that she had tried so badly to avoid. Jack holding her close to him while he whispered against her lips. Before she heard his words she opened her eyes and a strangled cry came out of her mouth before she could stop it. Elizabeth stirred but didn't wake up.

Ella's hand shakily went to her necklace where she cradled it and tried once again to calm down. Her eyes slid shut as exhaustion swept over her. It was peaceful for a moment until the same memory popped up. Before the words were uttered Jack suddenly fell away, and Ella watched as he kept falling through a pitch black hole.

Eyes snapping open she shook violently as her hand cradled her head. She didn't need to close her eyes anymore, the same twisted image played in front of her. Her hands gave out and she folded in on herself. Crying now she stayed like that for a few minutes.

Tia came in and saw her. Making her way over she moved her crumpled, shaking figure into the middle of her cot and placed a blanket over her. Ella muttered one pleading "Jack" before she curled in on herself further. Tia went to her own bed and looked over to see that exhaustion finally took her. Lying in bed, watching the girl breath rhythmically, she wondered if Jack knew how broken she was.


	4. Chapter 4: Ice

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. You're so kind! I hope you'll like this chapter as much as you did the last. As a thank you, if I get at least five reviews by Sunday, I will post the next chapter the Monday. Here is chapter four! Enjoy!**

Chapter four: ice

_It's bloody freezing,_ Ella thought to herself as she wrapped another fur around her shoulders.

They'd made a stop a few days ago and everyone had been confused when Barbossa ordered the crew to get a bunch of furs. When asked why he said to just wait and see. Now Ella saw.

The temperature was far below freezing as they sailed through the icy waters. Icebergs passed them and even the warmest part of the ship were covered in a layer of frost. Ella had woken up that day under a pile of furs and when she went to get up she realized her cot was frigid despite the warmth her body gave it.

An hour after being on deck her hair had icicles in it and her teeth chattered so badly she couldn't attempt to talk. Elizabeth had her sit between Pintel and Ragetti so she wouldn't freeze to death. With all of her energy going to keep her blood pumping, she couldn't tell her they too were cold as ice. Body heat was a thing of the past.

"No one said anything about c-cold," Pintel complained. Ella turned her head shakily to him and nodded.

"I'm s-sure there m-must be a g-good r-reason for our s-s-suffering," Ragetti replied. Ella shuddered as an icy wind blew by and the three of them huddled down even more. Pintel grumbled about the cold for a few more seconds, but Ella ignored it, instead focusing on breathing. Every intake was a sharp pain that burned her lungs like fire instead of air.

Ella moved her arm to secure the outer most fur and found her arm. Thinking about the other people who already have lost a body part to the bone aching cold, she stood up slowly, her furs making it hard to move, and waddled over to Will.

"Nothing here is set. These can't be accurate as modern charts," he said as she arrived. She glanced down at them and back to him. He moved the circles around again and frowned. Ella motioned with her head for him to scoot over and sat beside him. She pulled her hands out from under the furs and moved the circles on the chart again. Her hands were turning blue, but so were everyone else's.

"No, but it leads to more places," the man next to him said.

She moved the circle and a phrase came together. She read it and turned to Will. He was watching Elizabeth, who was also covered in furs. Ella forced some saliva to her mouth and swallowed. Her mouth ached in protest as she opened it to speak.

"Over the e-edge, o-over ag-gain," Ella stuttered out catching Will's attention. He looked at the words and shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense," he said. Ella wondered how he could talk so easily. She moved the circles once more, aligning another phrase.

"Sunr-rise sets, f-flash of g-g-green," she read. _They're kind of poetic, in a completely unhelpful way,_ she thought.

Will stood up, walked to Barbossa and from the sudden lack of warmth Ella realized he might be the only person on this ship to have any body heat left. _Come back,_ she mentally called to him.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will asked after giving him the charts. Barbossa smiled at them as he stood by the helm. He glanced over to Gibbs.

"Ever gaze upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" he asked loudly, bringing everyone's eyes and ears to him. Ella shuffled over and sat by Elizabeth, who opened her fur blanket to wrap around her. Between the two of them they managed to create a small pocket of warmth.

"I reckon I seen my fair share," he said, his anticipation for the chance to tell a story lighting up his features. Ella remembered when he told her stories on the first adventure.

_This isn't an adventure, this is a rescue mission,_ she reminded herself.

"It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky." For some reason everyone looked up to the sky at that exact moment. Ella frowned at it, and looked back to Gibbs. "Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it and haven't. And some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world," Pintel said cutting him off. "From the dead," he emphasized dramatically. Ella couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her at the look of annoyance on Gibbs face. Pintel noticed it too and the excitement on his face dropped right off. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Trust me young Master Turner," Barbossa said handing the charts back to him. "It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem." He pulled on the rudder. "It's getting back."

"Well at least if we're stuck there we'll have Jack," Ella said. Elizabeth stared at the floor and got the same guilt laden look that washed over her every time she heard his name.

"Eternity with Jack," Gibbs said as he thought about it. He stared wide eyed at the sea. "We'd need more rum."

"A lot more," Ella said with a nod and smile. She liked that Gibbs understood joking about it helped. He smiled at her as he nodded his head with memories of Jack and his rum. Whether it was talking about it, thinking about it, or doing it on Jack's behalf, he decided it was a good time to get a bottle.

Ella watched him go off in search and noticed they were sailing into a blue, icy tunnel. The spikes of Ice Mountains, as Ella dubbed them, glistened as the last rays of light reflected on them. In truth, Ella loved looking at the snow. The way it seemed to sparkle like diamond dust.

Gibbs returned with two bottles, one for him and one for Ella. She shook her head, unable to speak as a new chill encased the ship the closer it got to the tunnel. She hadn't drank any rum other than the mouthful Tia forced her to have in her hut. She only recently managed to stand the smell and look, it was still a painful reminder.

The ship entered the darkness and Ella turned around to watch the light disappear in the distance. Chunks of ice floated amidst water that was startlingly blue where the sun shinned on it. She smiled as the ship sailed around a corner and black was all around them. She could feel Elizabeth rest her head on hers and she yawned. They both fell asleep for a few hours, lulled by the sound of the water and faux night.


	5. Chapter 5: Found Him

**Okay, so I was too excited to wait... Here is the next chapter. It is longer than the others, which I know were quite short. Thank you for your lovely words and I look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter! Please leave me a review and enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Found him

Ella was bored. Like, really, really bored. She'd tried to force herself to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried her mind raced on. Sighing, she got up and slid her boots on. The furs she was wrapped up in days earlier were on a trunk with Elizabeth and Tia's. It was warmer weather finally and whatever cool breeze she felt was welcome.

Opening the door she noticed several people were scattered around the deck, deep in thought. She walked to the bow of the ship, passing Elizabeth on the way. She noticed her eyes were focused on the water. Following her gaze, she saw why. It was incredible.

The swirls of the starry sky were replicated to perfection in the sea, making it look like they were floating. Ella was mesmerized by nature's wonder as she realized they were sailing through stars. "Wow," she breathed in amazement.

In a dazed walk she made her way over to Will. Tia stood by him and as she neared she heard her voice. "For what we want most in this world," she was saying, "there is a cost to be paid in the end." It sounded like a harsh warning. Will listened to what she said, but didn't take it in as his attention was brought to the distance.

"We're gaining speed," Ella noted as she watched the ripples quake from the ship. She glanced up to Will with raised eyebrows.

"Barbossa, ahead!" Will yelled as he ran to him. Ella calmly walked to join the little crowd of people who had assembled. Will was panicking, awaiting orders tensely.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," Barbossa declared, a hint of excitement in his eyes. Ella did not panic like everyone else did at that statement. She didn't feel immediate doom looming over them all, after all, why would he be so tranquil if they were heading for trouble?

"Lost?" Elizabeth shouted in shock.

"For certain," Barbossa said, his eyes on the darkness before them. "You have to be lost to find a place that can't be found."

"Elseways, everyone would know where it was," Ella piped in seeing his logic. The little crowd turned to her in disbelief. "I don't know why you're all looking at me, this is the same type of plan Jack'd come up with." The looks on their faces stayed, albeit Elizabeth's now mixed with guilt.

"We're gaining speed," Gibbs called back as he leaned over the railing. Everyone ran to the sides to confirm as Ella remained with Barbossa. She felt excitement flood into her system with a smile. They were so close.

"Aye," Barbossa shouted vivaciously.

"To stations! All hands to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Will yelled out as he made his way to the bow.

"Nay," Barbossa yelled louder, walking forward. "Let her run straight and true!"

The crowd moved to the bow and looked in horror at what was in front of them. Ella curiously made her way passed them, stopping short when she saw the waterfall. She spun around and faced Barbossa as Elizabeth did the same.

"You've doomed us all," Elizabeth said to him. He strode up to her and grabbed onto a rope.

"Don't be so unkind," he told her. "You may not survive to pass this way again," he reached for her as he continued, "and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

"Elizabeth," Ella said causing her head to whip round to her. "To find him, we have to be in the same state," she said kindly. "Please, for me?"

Elizabeth looked pained with guilt and gave her a nod before running off to help secure things in hopes the ship would not be completely destroyed. Ella let out a deep breath as she watched the edge come closer. They picked up so much speed, she felt wind whipping her face and she calmly went to find Tia.

Will was screaming out orders frantically as Barbossa wrapped a rope around his arm. Tia was whispering into her claws when Ella found her. She sat down opposite her and watched the men run around.

"Hold on!" Will screamed as the fall approached. Ella got up and made her way to a rope just as the ship tilted. She slid down to the bow as she tried to walk. Something tripped her and knocking out her footing. The ship was practically vertical as she felt herself falling, almost flying passed everybody. She managed to grab onto the side as the ship tilted over. Jack the monkey came falling towards her in a little bowl. She reached out and grabbed him, letting the bowl fall into the dark abyss. Jack clung to her as they fell, even his tail holding onto her.

They were falling.

_Falling._

**_Falling._**

Suddenly it went dark, the kind of dark that made you wonder if light was possible. There was screaming and the sound of breaking wood. Cold enveloped them before anything else could be heard. The overwhelming rush of water was abruptly cut off. She heard, saw, and felt nothing. Everything just ceased to exist.

Then light, cold water, warm sand, waves crashing onto the shore, muscles aching, gasps, coughing, stumbling on numb legs up the beach. Blurry vision of blue and beige focused into sky and sand. She looked down and saw wet clothing. Behind her was the crew, pulling themselves out of the water or gasping for air as they lay on the beach.

"This truly is a god forsaken place," Gibbs spat as he surveyed the dry wasteland. Ella's eyes searched the sandy horizon for a sign.

"I don't see Jack," Elizabeth said dripping wet. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here," Barbossa stated walking up to them. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"Does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack," Will said behind him.

Ella heard something odd and turned her head to the hill. She narrowed her eyes and cupped her hand over them to try to shield out the sun. The sand mound was moving, tumbling forward as the sound got louder. Crabs stared to show up, walking towards Tia. She turned to see one in the woman's hand.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," she said coyly. She glanced to the hill, bringing everyone's attention to it. Emerging from nowhere, the _Pearl_ rode the sandy hill like a wave. Everybody stood gaping at it as it slid towards them.

"It's not possible," one of Sao Feng's men muttered.

"No," Ella agreed absentmindedly. Her eyes drifted up to a figure standing atop the foremast. There was shock and laughter around her as they watched Jack confidently look at the horizon in front of him. He didn't seem fazed by them or anything for that matter. "He never is."

"Boat," Ragetti pointed as they followed the ship.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma. It's Jack," Gibbs said in awe. Elizabeth smiled happily relieved until she remembered something and her happiness was replaced with guilt once more. She stood still as everybody else rushed forward.

Ella felt weights being lifted but the sudden rush of emotions made it hard to breathe. Her body felt on alert and the slightest breeze of air as people rushed passed her felt like gusts of wind that threatened to knock her down. Her mind blank as she watched a longboat row to shore. The closer he came the more her breathing picked up.

Jack strode down the shore without a care in the world, oozing confidence as he didn't bat an eye at the gathering of people running to meet him. "It's the captain," they cried like dogs excited to see their owners returning home. "Jack," they yelled in amazement. "Captain, captain!" they praised as they ran to him. All of them shocked and relieved to see their beloved captain in front of them.

Gibbs made it to Jack first. Jack took no notice of their cries, if anything he looked pissed off.

"Jack!" Gibbs said stopped right in front of him.

"Mister Gibbs," Jack yelled back.

"Aye-aye, captain?" he asked happily.

"I thought so," Jack said calmly as he faced his first mate. "I expect you can account for your actions then."

"Sir?" Gibbs asked confused.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel," he snapped. "Why?" His eyes lacked the playful spark in them he usually had and his voice rose in anger. "_Why is that, sir_?" he screamed at Gibbs.

"Sir," he said looking around. "You're in Davy Jones locker, captain," he said quietly. Jack's demeanor changed as he processed the information. He stood up taller and brushed off the news.

"I know that," he said smugly. "I know where I am." He noticed everyone's eyes on him. "And don't think I don't," he warned.

"Jack Sparra," Barbossa called stepping forward. Jack turned at the sound of his name, choosing to ignore his missing title, once again.

"Hector," he said making his way to him with a charming smile and open gestures. "It's been too long," he said. "Hasn't it?" he added as he stood in front of a smiling Barbossa.

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember?" he asked. "You shot me," he reminded him. Jack smiled as he nodded, a look on his face that told Barbossa that not everything was there.

"No I didn't," he said still smiling. "Ah Tia Dalma," he said noticing her. He made his way over to her with that same expression. "Out and about, eh?" he noted standing in front of her. "You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium." She smiled warily at his words, unsure of his state of mind.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will said aloud as he realized. Jack turned to him, smile gone.

"Tell me something," he said moving towards him. "Have you come here because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel?" he asked irritated. "Or damsel in distress, either one?"

"No," Will said to him, tight smile in place.

"Well then, you wouldn't be here, would you?" he asked. "So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here," he said sarcastically.

"Jack," Elizabeth called. "This is real. We're here."

Jack looked at her with unease, his mouth twitching. He quickly turned and headed to Gibbs. "The locker you say?" he asked for confirmation.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded.

"We're here to rescue you," Elizabeth announced as Jack had his hand to his head. His hand immediately dropped as he spun around to her, his eyes black.

"Have you now?" he asked darkly. "That's awfully nice of you," he said sarcastically as he walked over. "But it seems as I possess a ship, and you don't. You're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship, right there," Barbossa said arrogantly as he pointed to the _Pearl_. Jack frowned as he walked forward, hands cupping his eyes to block the sun.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny thing behind the _Pearl_," he said ignoring Barbossa's annoyed glare.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman," Will interjected their little fight, coming forward to stand beside Jack.

"He's taking over the seas," Elizabeth added, surrounding him.

Tia moved to his other side, causing Jack to give her a side glance. "The sung has been sung. The Brethren Court is called."

Jack took in what they said with a pinch of salt. "Leave you alone for a minute, and look what happened," he said jokingly. "Everything's gone to pot!"

"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back something fierce," Gibbs yelled following him as he walked.

"And you need a crew," Will pointed out.

Jack stopped walking and turned around to face them with a look of amusement and irritation mixed together. He narrowed his eyes at them. "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded," he said gesturing to Elizabeth.

She opened her mouth to defend herself but closed it when she realized there was nothing she could say. Will stared at her.

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here," he said sarcastically. His satisfaction left him as he noticed Elizabeth was paying attention to neither him nor Will. Instead her eyes were focused elsewhere, pain and guilt strongly shown on her face. She looked terrified of somebody's reaction.

Jack followed her gaze to the crowd of people. He couldn't see who she was worrying about so he moved forward. The crowd parted as Elizabeth walked to the person. Jack stopped, still a ways a way, when Elizabeth stood still in front of someone.

"Please," she said to mystery person. "Please say something," she begged. The person didn't move, causing Elizabeth more distress. Jack thought it was ironic that she was indeed in distress.

He moved forward to see who was creating this. He stepped to the left a bit and finally caught a glimpse of who it was.


	6. Chapter 6: To Rescue or Not to Rescue

**It's finally here! I know this has been a long awaited chapter, and I am sure you all want to get right to it, so I'll keep this short and sweet. I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations. I know the anticipation has been killing some of you. Don't forget to please leave me a review on what you think of it, how you like the story so far, your hopes for future chapters, ect.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: To rescue or not to rescue

Ella hadn't uttered a word since he rowed to shore. She hadn't breathed since he spoke. As everyone else moved to him, she backed up. It didn't make sense and she knew it. She'd been waiting and needing him for so long and now here he was. And she was _scared_. Scared he wasn't real. Scared she'd wake up again with hot tears and aching in her chest and he wouldn't be there.

She was aware of Elizabeth's strange behavior, but she put it to her way of mourning. She never thought... But now it was just like when she was told about her marriage to Norrington. She could see all the signs clear as day. Every time Jack was mentioned and Elizabeth shrank back. It made sense now.

"I'm sorry, I-I I had to. I had no choice," Elizabeth stuttered trying to explain. "We would have died."

"Then you should have left me on that ship too," Ella said calmly, eyes down cast. Elizabeth reeled back.

"I couldn't let you die for him," she whispered. Ella's eyes snapped up to her, the calm gone and replaced with a burn of hatred that made it look like actual flames within her pupils.

"Do you call what I went through _living_?" Ella asked.

Elizabeth's sorrow drained from her and she retaliated angrily, "You're being- I saved your life."

"At the cost of his!" Ella screamed back, hurt and rage swirling inside of her. She launched herself at Elizabeth, wanting to at least scar her physically if she could not make her have the emotional and mental ones she has herself.

Some of the men around them pulled her back before she could reach her. She hissed at the woman she once called friend and tried pulling away until the numbness over took her again and she went limp in their arms. Ella stared at the sand below, head hung as she heard Elizabeth walk away. The men let her go carefully, only releasing her fully when they thought she was strong enough to not crumple to the ground. But Ella had to stay strong. She had to be strong for Jack. 

* * *

><p>Jack pushed passed Elizabeth, ignoring her dagger glare just like he was ignoring everything else that wasn't Ella. Eyes never leaving her, he walked closer until he was right in front. Ella didn't look at him, her own eyes still on the sand. He reached up slowly as if she might wisp away into a fog, and truly be a hallucination. Just like all those times he'd seen her in this hell.<p>

But Ella didn't wisp away as his hand carefully cupped her face. The warm, soft skin of her cheek against his palm was real. He moved his thumb in slow caresses as he watched her. He needed to see her eyes. Those mesmerizing blue eyes that mirrored the sea he loved.

He tilted her head up to him gently, barely doing anything other than silently asking her to look at him. She didn't resist, letting him guide her. Her eyes moved from Jack's boots to his breeches and coat. Finally they landed on his eyes. Warm brown. Eyes she was terrified she'd never see again.

A tear made its way out of hers, traveling down her cheek as she searched his. His thumb wiped it away before stilling on her cheek. She leaned into his hand, rough callouses she knew so well promising she'd be safe. Jack placed his other hand carefully on her right hip as he stepped closer. Tilting his head down, his eyes slid shut with Ella's.

"Love," he whispered. She peered up at him and he brushed a loose curl behind her ear only to have it fall back in place.

Ella swallowed at his voice. "I missed you," she spoke so quietly Jack almost didn't hear it. He pulled her close to him, letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too," he told her.

"You're never allowed to leave me again," she half-heartedly warned, her words muffled by her refusal to pull away from his embrace. She wanted to be strong, but it was so_ hard_. Jack held her there, breathing her in and keeping her close. He wished he could promise her what she asked. The only reason he didn't try harder to get away was because he needed her to live. He couldn't risk her life for his.

"I'm here now, love," he said instead. Ella peered up at him from under long lashes. It broke and warmed his heart at the same time. How he had missed her in this hell.

"Will you rescue me?" she asked innocently. Jack smirked at her, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Of course," he whispered before leaving feather kiss on her cheek. Ella blushed, reminding him, yet again, of how much he'd missed her. Jack remembered everybody else's presence and turned to see them all staring at the ground. Back to business, he walked to the line of people. Ella seemed glued to him, something he was thankful for. "As for you," he said to Tia Dalma. She smiled sweetly at him before leaning in and playing with his beard.

"Now," she said seductively, "don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time."

Jack smiled at the memories, a small laugh mixing with it. "Very well, you're in," he said still smiling. It wasn't until he felt Ella's hand on his shirt did he realize what he'd just done. He glanced at her and she looked up at him, blinked a few times, and looked to the people further down the line. Jack wasn't sure what that meant, but he decided that now was not the time to question it. He moved on to Ragetti. "Don't need you, you scare me," he declared. "Marty," he said welcoming him to rescue. "Egh," he pulled a face at Pintel.

"They played a big role in getting you back, they should come," Ella told him. He looked back at Ragetti and Pintel and nodded in agreement. He wondered what they'd done to cause such a vouching from Ella. A smile on Pintel made him narrow his eyes at the man as he realized that he had no idea what went on when he wasn't there to keep everyone else away from Ella. Pintel's smile dropped as he saw the threat in Jack's eyes.

"Cotton," Jack said moving on and nodding. "Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy," he said, watching the bird stare back at him. He glanced at Cotton and back at the bird. "But at least I'll have someone to talk to," he reasoned.

"What about me?" Ella asked with a frown.

"I have something else I want to do with you," he answered mischievously. Ella's cheeks turned a shade of pink causing Jack to be quite proud of himself. Spent god knows how long in the locker, but can still make her blush. He smirked to himself as he continued walking. "Oh. Who are you?" he asked one of Sao Feng's men.

"Tai Huang. These are my men," he replied nodding in their direction. The men all stared back at Jack blankly, making him feel nervous. Had all these men been around Ella while he was trapped here?

"And where do your allegiances lie?" he asked, dropping the unpleasant thought.

"To the highest bidder," Huang said plainly.

"I have a ship," Jack said pompously, smile on his lips.

"That makes you the highest bidder," Tai Haung said.

"Good man," Jack declared with another smile. He turned to face all of his new crew. "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail," he ordered. He flipped his compass open and watched as it spun around endlessly.

"Jack, where ya goin', Jack?" Barbossa asked slyly, map in hand.

Jack's smile fell as he understood he had no choice.

_Bugger._

* * *

><p><em><em>

Ella walked on deck with a smile. She finally felt like herself. Almost as if the fog cleared, as if the world was back in balance, like everything was right again. Her hands grazed the charred wood as her eyes took in the ship. She had missed her. Jack watched proudly as she went, smiling when she would admire something. She stopped and turned around, only to have Jack be right behind her. He smiled at her and she blushed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Barbossa walked towards the stern, bringing Ella's attention to him. Jack saw him too and wondered what he thought he was doing.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa called out. Jack frowned at him as the crew ran around, taking orders from somebody who was not him.

"Trim that sail!" he yelled out louder, walking the other side and leaving Ella.

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Haul that pennant line!"

"Haul that pennant line!"

"What arr ye doin'?" Barbossa asked annoyed. They stood face to face, neither one backing down.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, equally annoyed.

Ella went to stand by Pintel and Ragetti. She leaned on the rail as she watched the scene before her. Barbossa yelled in Jack's face, Jack yelled in his. Barbossa countered, Jack re-countered. Back and forth they went until Jack broke the circle.

"Captain gives orders on the ship."

Ella turned to Pintel. "He's got a point," she whispered. Pintel nodded.

"The captain of this ship is giving orders."

"My ship. Makes me captain," Jack stated, frustrated.

"True, true," Ella said to herself.

"They be my charts," Barbossa said holding them up.

"That makes you..." Jack struggled to come up with something to say, "Chart man!"

Ella smirked at Jack's desperate attempt to knock Barbossa back down. They seemed too caught up in arguing to notice everyone watching the two of them. Seeing as they were practically at each other's throats, Ella stepped in.

"Boys, boys," she said stepping between them. They glared at one another, refusing to look away. "If you can't play together then you won't play at all." They looked at her not understanding. Ella smiled. "If you don't get along, then I'll take over," she said simply. They looked alarmed but not enough to act. "Or I could get Will," she suggested.

"No!" they both yelled out. Glancing at each other they silently acknowledged that they had to get along..._ish_.

Barbossa walked up the stairs without a word, Jack quickly ran to the other side and leaned against the helm, acting like he'd been waiting for ages for him to get there. Going to the rail, Barbossa pulled out his telescope and held it up. Jack eyed it with a smirk and got his own out. He opened it up and pulled it to its full length. He frowned as it stopped short of being even half the length of Barbossa's. He yanked at it a few times, making a lot of noise and earning a look he hated from Barbossa. Jack's ego deflated as the telescope wouldn't elongate furhter. Barbossa looked at him with a victorious smile and went back to ignoring him. Defeated, Jack walked away.

"That wasn't very nice," Ella said coming up to Barbossa.

"Oh?" he said not looking at her.

"It's his ship you know."

"How do you reckon that?" He turned to her, putting his telescope back. Ella shrugged.

"Was his before it was yours." Barbossa watched her carefully.

"I suppose you're going to give me a lecture on mutiny?" he joked. She shook her head with a laugh.

"Actually, if anything I owe you thanks," she told him. He didn't say anything so she went on. "If you hadn't have taken the ship, he never would have been in Port Royal. My entire life would have been different."

"You're welcome then," he said. "Both of you." Ella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I doubt Jack'd see it that way," she said crossing her arms.

"You'd be surprised," he told her.

"About?"

"Jack."

Ella watched him, unsure of what he meant. Questions came to her all at once and every one of them sparked new curiosity. Barbossa seemed to sense her questions and stood patiently for them.

"Ella!" Jack called. She turned her head to the sound and when she turned back, Barbossa was gone. Sighing, she went to find Jack.


	7. Chapter 7: Mine

**Did you guys like the other chapter? I didn't get many reviews for it, but I know a lot of you were really excited for it, so I have to say: I'm a bit disappointed with the lack of feedback :(**

**I hope you guys liked it though...**

**Anyway, in this next chapter that R rated warning is kicking in, so please be aware of it. I did make a warning in the first chapter that this would have adult content as well.**

**Enjoy and _please_ review!**

**Also a big thank you to TheRoyalPain for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: Mine<p>

"Yes?" Ella asked him as she neared. He smiled widely at her and went over to her. He surprised her as he strode up and grabbed her, pulling her into him before kissing her.

"I missed you," he breathed against her lips. His hands trailed down her back as he captured her lips. Ella's fingers curled around his open shirt, longing flooding her as she felt Jack's tongue slide passed her lips. It was the first touch she had had for what seemed impossibly long. She felt her body respond instantly. He guided them to the stairs, never breaking their kiss. Ella pushed herself closer to him, smiling when she felt something hard pressing against her.

"I can tell," she joked before sucking on his lower lip. Jack seemed impatient as he kissed her. He had never been this public with her. Sure he kissed her, but he never let anyone know how much he wanted her. He was always the one that made the girls need and want. With Ella he felt the desperate want too.

After a long, tongue filled kiss, they pulled apart and Jack whisked her away to their cabin. Inside he kissed her more fervently, roaming and caressing everywhere. She locked her arms around his neck, enjoying the warm, frantic kisses. It was all tongue and teeth, desire and demand, longing ache and burning need.

Jack wondered how he had survived this long without her touch. He kissed her neck and smirked, the moan she made music to his ears. Ella tilted her head back to give him easier access to her tanned skin. He licked the place he had last given her a mark, sad that it had worn off. He wanted to mark her all over, but he was too desperate and he could sense she was just as needy as he was.

They backed clumsily into the desk. Somewhere along the way Ella managed to shed her breeches, leaving her legs bare to the wood that smashed into them. Her protest of the forming bruises being made were muffled by Jack's lips. He wouldn't slow down and she didn't want him too. As the seconds ticked by she grew more and more desperate. Every touch igniting new and old desires that demanded to be met. He lifted her up to sit on the desk, hands staying on her legs to stroke. She sat on the edge of the desk as he lips found Jack's jaw line. He only let her kiss him a few times before he decided he _had_ to have more.

His hands worked on his own breeches as Ella pulled her corset and shirt off. She immediately went to his neck, chest, shoulders, anything of him that wasn't covered. Jack had lost his shirt around the same time she lost her breeches, which meant the thing she wanted desperately was also the only thing still covered.

He pulled her further to the edge, lining himself up. She bit her lip as he glanced up to her before kissing her once more. Seconds after their lips met he thrust up, taking her with a groan. She gasped apart from him, remembering one of the reasons she loved him. He stayed in her for a bit, letting them both absorb the feeling.

"I love you," she whispered, causing him to smile. He didn't realize how much he'd wanted to hear those words again. She kissed him, hands tangling in his hair as he remained still. His hands stayed at either side of her hips as she reminded him what breathless sex felt like. Deciding to make sure she felt it to, he pulled out and thrust back in hard, sending waves of pleasure through both of them.

They tried to show the other just how much they'd missed each other. It wasn't long before erratic panting made it impossible for them to have enough air to kiss. Jack was relentless and Ella took everything he had to offer. They were making quite some noise, but neither had enough self-control to stop themselves.

Needing a better angle Jack wrapped his arms around her and leaned back. With her legs already wrapped around him, Ella easily shifted herself to be supported by him. He walked them over to the bed, as Ella made small movements in his arms, which managed to hit all the right spots. He wondered if he would have ever wanted to be rescued if she had been here with him the entire time. A moan from Ella made him shake his head in response to his question. Definitely wouldn't have been hell then.

Laying her on the bed, Jack put one of her legs on his shoulders, and tried out their new position. The scream that ripped from Ella told him his choice was a good one. He began to set a punishing new rhythm that tested them both.

Words left Ella as she got closer and closer. Completely undone the only sounds that escaped her lips were desperate whimpers and full body moans. Jack's own moans mixed with hers as he felt her move with him frantically. Never had they been this desperate for the other.

"Jack," she gasped, her breath tickling his neck sensually. He shuddered as she let out a high pitched whine. He had missed that sound. "I love you," she said breathlessly as they both got closer. "Oh, god," she breathed as he responded to her with unfair skills.

Ella contracted around him, causing him to groan loudly. He managed a few more thrusts before he lost it. Her name fell from his lips as they both satisfied their burning desire.

They collapsed side by side, panting loudly. Jack turned to look at her, a wide grin on his face. She smirked back at him. Her hand brushed his and his grin fell. He looked troubled and Ella watched as his hand reached for hers and traced the finger where her ring should be. The immense pleasure and happiness she felt turned to dread.

"How is your fiancé?" he asked her. She looked at him shocked. After all this, after what they just _did_, this was what he says to her?

"I don't know, I haven't seen him," she said dismissively, hating that he ruined her happy mood. Jack smiled at the news, though. "But he's looking for me. We ran into some soldiers in Singapore and they had orders to retrieve me." Jack's smile fell. "That didn't end well for them," she said smirking at the image of the soldier's pale face. "I suppose I'll have to see him eventually."

"Or not at all," Jack said quickly. "Ever."

Ella smirked and turned to him, propping herself up on her elbow as she lay on her side. "I'll have to, however will I give him his ring back otherwise?" Jack's eyes lit up and he grabbed her, pulling her on top of him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She looked down at him, her sparrow necklace the only thing she wore.

"Don't you want me to?" she asked, knowing the answer. He shook his head with a deep frown, running his hands over her body. "You don't?" she asked, a sly smile forming. "Don't you like the ring?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes at her, wanting to know where she was taking this. "It's a symbol of owning, really," she said looking at her bare hand. "That's what he wants. To own me," she said, more to herself than to Jack. "To show everyone else who I belong to," she finished. Jack growled at her words.

"He's not allowed any claim over you," he stated, his grip becoming tighter on her. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. She raised her eyebrows at him, amused. "You're mine," he claimed simply.

"Then show me," she said with a smirk.

So he did. He showed her just how possessive he was over his things.

* * *

><p>Ella awoke to gentle peppered kisses on the back of her neck and a hand rubbing her hip lightly. A warm, defined chest pressed against her bare back as she leaned into him. His hand slipped forward off of her hip and wrapped around her waist. She felt his breaths on her shoulders as he continued his peppering on any skin he found. Moving hair, he worked to make his mark on her neck.<p>

"Can I help you?" she muttered sleepily with her eyes still closed. She felt a smile against her neck followed by light scraps of teeth. His hand pulled on her hip as a way of asking her to lie on her back. She complied as he shifted over to let her. He didn't move very far, in fact, he was still practically on top of her. She tried wiggling over to the other side but her efforts were futile, stopped by a strong hand pulling her further into him.

She opened her eyes and tilted her head up to look at him. Warm brown, the deepest she'd ever seen, focused on her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. He started to lower down the second he felt her ask him. Lips met gently, the frantic kisses from the night before gone.

"I love you," she said against his lips. She felt him break into a smile at her words before he kissed her again. He moved down and placed another kiss on her neck lovingly.

Suddenly everything felt very real. Like a wave of reality crashed down on her and she could feel _everything_. All her senses woke up and every part of her was so _aware_. The rocking motion of the ship, the sounds of the waves, the footsteps on deck, her breathing, his breathing, **him**. The sheets suddenly felt softer, every part of her body could feel where they touched. It overwhelmed her, all at once floods of heightened senses rushed at her. Her heart felt explosive as they all honed in on Jack.

She was crying. She didn't remember when the tears started, but now she couldn't stop. Jack realized something was wrong and stopped. He reached out and wiped a tear that was trailing down her cheek.

"Love?"

Ella looked at him and new tears fell.

"I _missed_ you," she said. He looked back at her, pained to see her so upset. Broken, even. He lay next to her and pulled her in, arms wrapping around her as she cried on his chest.

"I'm here now," he said soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere."

There was a loud thud from above and Ella pulled herself away, wiping her tears. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Jack could already see her slip back into her normal, curious self. She and got dressed, putting her hair up as she walked out the door. Jack sat up in bed and sighed before reluctantly getting dressing himself.

* * *

><p>"It's my father. We've made it back!" Elizabeth shouted as she leaned excitedly over the rail. Will was next to her, along with Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel and Tia. Ella made her way to the rail next to Elizabeth, excited too. She was stopped by Jack's hand on her arm. She looked back at him confused.<p>

Jack shook his head and a coldness swept over her. She rushed to the rail and stopped dead in her tracks. Governor Swann was going past them with a small lantern in his boat. Elizabeth was so excited to see him.

"Elizabeth," Ella said softly. Her friend looked at her, a beaming smile on her face. It made it so much harder to say; "We're not back."

Elizabeth's face fell.

"Father!" she screamed. She walked along the edge watching him. Governor Swann turned his head and noticed them, he seemed peaceful.

"Elizabeth," he confirmed. "Are you dead?"

"No," she answered as she kept walking. She shook as she went, denying his death more than her own.

"I think I am," he said lightly. Ella could see the shine of tears in his eyes from the sole lantern.

"No, you can't be," Elizabeth said. She stopped now, clinging to the rail. Ella moved to her and noticed her knuckles were white. She glanced back to the governor. He gave her a small smile.

"There was this chest, you see," he started to explain. Ella stood up straighter as he got a far look in his eyes. "Odd. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth yelled, motioning for him. He ignored her and stared straight ahead, reliving it all.

"And a heart," he recalled. "I learnt if you stab the heart, yours must take its place." Ella stepped back before glancing over to Jack. He seemed far too interested in that. "And you'll sail the seas for eternity." Jack looked even more intrigued.

_Bad, Jack. No. _Ella thought as she could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"The Dutchman must have a captain," the governor said.

_You had to mention the title?_ Ella watched Jack carefully. He seemed to _really_ like that thought.

"Silly thing to die for," the governor joked. Elizabeth was desperate.

"Someone...cast a line!" she yelled out. Marty bent to pick up the rope next to him. "Come back with us!" she yelled to her father. Marty was apparently too slow so she ran up to him and grabbed the rope herself. She threw it over to him and walked along the rail once more. "Take the line," she ordered.

The governor was looking at her with such pride it was heartbreaking. He smiled up at his daughter, no longer the little girl he bought dolls for just to see her face light up and hear her laugh. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth," he told her lovingly.

Elizabeth lost it. "Father take the line! Take the line! Take the line!" He watched her, accepting his death and having the only regret being that he didn't show her how proud he was more often. The rope slipped off the boat and the governor didn't pay any attention to it, his eyes trained on his daughter.

Elizabeth ran to the bow, refusing to give up.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia yelled. Everyone ran to grab Elizabeth before she dived off the bow. Jack stayed behind, Ella wasn't sure if it was because he didn't know what to do or if he knew there was nothing he _could_ do.

"Father, please come with us, please," Elizabeth begged. "I won't leave you," she cried.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" he said before turning to face forward. Elizabeth was hysterical.

"No. I won't let you die," she screamed. Will pulled her back from jumping or collapsing, it could have gone either way. She struggled against him for a time before falling into his embrace and shaking with watched as Will held her. He looked at her and back to Elizabeth's distraught form in his arms.

"Is there a way?" he asked Tia. She shook her head sadly.

"Him at peace," she said. Ella gulped down a sob of her own.


	8. Chapter 8: Up Is Down

**Hi! I am so super sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'm directing a musical and it was tech week and opening night was Friday. I have been so busy. I haven't had time to sleep!**

**ANYWAY, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed!  
>TheRoyalPain- I hope you feel better!<strong>

**I can't wait to hear everyone's opinions on this chapter. Enjoy and please leave me a review!**

Chapter Eight: Up is down

It was so _hot_. The sun was beating down on them mercilessly, making the world look wavy. The crew was dropping like flies. There was the occasional moan of thirst and twitch of a foot, but that was about it. Everybody had long since abandoned their posts, not like it mattered because no matter how far they sailed they weren't going anywhere.

Ragetti and Pintel tried every bottle that they could find for water with no luck. Will and Tia watched the endless sea before them worriedly. Though, for Will, those worries were shared with Elizabeth's shut down. She'd gone numb and quiet since her father sailed away. Her blank stares were enough to worry everyone, which was why they'd guided her to sit on the step in the shade, where they all could see her.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds... Forever," Tia said.

Ella swallowed dryly, _great_, she thought to herself.

"There's no sense to it," Gibbs said fed up. The rum ran out three days ago, since then he's been a bit on edge.

"And the green flash happens on sunset, not sunrise," Will added. None of it made sense. The map didn't make sense.

Ella played with her necklace beside Jack. He was focusing on the map, spinning the circles around and around. He was so concentrated, Ella found herself just watching him, smiling as the gears turned in his head. Every now and then she'd reach out and touch him, to reassure herself he was real.

She got up and walked around the table. Jack frowned at the map. Unlike Gibbs and Will, Jack had the patience to figure it out. Ella on the other hand did not. She leaned against the table impatiently as Jack turned a different circle.

"Up is down," she stated unimpressed.

"Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful," Jack replied. Ella smiled at him and nodded. She went back to playing with her necklace. Jack started to talk to himself. He'd been doing that a lot lately. She never said anything, just let him work it out how he needed to. She smiled as she listened in to his, apparently, three sided conversation.

"Eh?"

"Well that's more than less than unhelpful," he said in disgust. Ella rolled her eyes.

"I love the sea"

"I prefer rum... rum is good."

"Every ten years," he repeated to his left. Apparently his left had a valid point to make because suddenly Jack looked very upset and looked at Ella. He tilted his head and listened.

"Even longer given the deficit of rum."

Bored, Ella leaned in over the map, blocking the sun to leave a shadow. "Sunset..." Ella repeated as she studied the 'up is down' on the map. Suddenly Jack frowned deeply, eyes darting from the shadow to Ella, to the sea, and back down to the shadow. His face lit up.

"Not sunset, sundown." Ella cocked an eyebrow. "Up." Jack stood abruptly, looking to the side of the ship, he suddenly got very energized.

"Jack?"

He ignored her calls and made his own instead. "What's that?!" He made a mad dash for the rail and in his sudden exclamation drew a small crowd, those who still had enough energy to pay attention to any of Jack's outbursts.

Ella watched as he stared out at an annoyingly calm sea.

"What _is_ that?" Jack squinted into the sun.

"Jack, I don't see anything," Ella said as everyone else tried to squint too. He pinched her arm. "Ow!" she yelped, giving him a dirty look. He stared at her.

_Up is down._

_Sunrise. Sunset._

_No._

_Sunup. Sundown._

_Up __**is**__ down._

And then she realized what he meant. Wide eyed, she nodded and ran to the other side with him.

"What in the world," she said, tilting her head.

"Ah!" Jack tugged her to the other side again.

"Oh, oh!" Back again.

"Eeeeh!" Other side.

"Hmmm," Back again.

"He's rocking the ship," Pintel said as he watched almost everyone running from side to side.

"We're rocking the ship," Gibbs called out, realizing.

They kept running back and forth. The ship tipped more and more. Ella laughed as they ran, it felt great. They made for one more run, this time they latched on to the rail and held on for dear life as the ship tipped. Ella could feel the ship weigh as the water flooded the deck. They were vertical faster than she thought. Soon they were tilting, flipping, and for a second she wondered if they'd make it. She heard a scream and saw one of the crew members from Singapore falling. The sea swallowed him up and Ella held on tighter. It was then when she realized Jack had intertwined their arms to make sure he was there for her if she needed him. She wanted to kiss him.

"Now up," Jack said, "is down."

The rush of water around them stopped that urge dead in its track. It was cold. So cold. Ella didn't know you could shiver underwater. People were letting go after a few minutes. Floating away into the darkening blue.

Will drifted down and Elizabeth's body wiggled around to get people's attention. Ella followed her distressed gestures to Will and looked around for a way to help him. Floating by was a rope, securely attached to the ship. She disentangled herself from Jack, who was busy looking around at everyone else.

The feeling was unlike anything she'd felt before. While she was holding onto the ship with Jack, she had security, certainty that she'd come out of it alive. Now, now she was completely free of everyone. Floating around with nothing to stop her from drifting away to the unknown. It was wonderful and terrifying all at the same time.

Her hand gripped the rope and she guided herself down it to Will. He took hold of it and gave her a nod in thanks before he pulled himself up it to get to Elizabeth. Ella looked around herself as supplies drifted away into the emptiness below. Shivering again at the thought of herself joining them, she pulled herself up on the rope. Half way to the rest of them she heard a whooshing noise and saw a dark shadow come over her. Looking up to see what it was, she tried to swim out of the way. But it was too late, a cannon had somehow managed to make its way out of the ship and was now falling fast to the bottom. She kicked and pulled at the rope, trying to get her body to move.

_I really need to learn how to swim_, she thought to herself just as cold metal collided into her skull. Her body went limp and her vision went black around the edges as it faded darker and darker. Eyelids falling closed, the last thing she saw was a red tinge. 

* * *

><p>Jack felt movement next to him and turned around to smile at Ella. What he saw instead was the back of Will's head. He frowned. Looking past him he saw Elizabeth next to him, then Gibbs, then Marty. No Ella.<p>

He tapped Will on the shoulder and he turned around. He motioned to him, trying to ask him where Ella was. Will furrowed his brows and looked around confused. He looked below and his eyes went wide. Ella was drifting, lifelessly, below them, blood swirling around her.

Jack followed his panicked eyes down to her. He immediately let go and swam as fast as he could to her. She had her eyes closed and mouth open. He hugged her to him and swam to some netting floating nearby. He wrapped himself in it and kept Ella in his arms. It was then that a blinding green light flashed, illuminating everyone in it. There was a rumbling noise and Jack looked down to see them coming up. He frowned and then braced Ella and himself for the surface.

They broke it fast and gravity was even faster to make itself apparent. Everyone hit the deck with a thud. Coughing and gasping in air, the crew picked themselves up from where they landed. Jack protected Ella by taking the brunt of the fall to the hard wood. He flipped them so she was on her back and he kneeled beside her. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were parted slightly. She wasn't breathing. He tipped her head back and gave her one breath. She coughed up water, eyes snapping opening.

He held her upright until she could stop coughing. She looked around and spotted the sunrise.

"Looks like I missed all the fun," she said sitting herself up and brushing the hair out of her face. "Ow!" Her hand went to her hair and she pulled it away to see blood. Jack tilted her head to the left and looked at the tangled mess of blood and hair. He frowned and when she tried to touch it again, swatting her hand away. She smiled up at him. "I guess this adds to the list of times you've saved my life."

"You really should be more careful," he told her. She rolled her eyes as a smirk formed on his lips.

"We're back," Gibbs was saying as Jack helped Ella up. Elizabeth noted the sunrise aloud to everyone and they turned to look at it. Barbossa smiled.

Ella picked up Jack's hat that she spotted a few feet away from her. She turned around and was confused to see guns out and pointed. Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, Gibbs, and Jack were in a circle, each hand pointing a gun at someone. Ella raised her eyebrows, amused.

"Well then, this is productive," she said before picking up a knocked over barrel and sitting on it. She watched as they all stood with their guns perfectly still. Barbossa was the first to laugh. Apparently it was contagious because soon the entire circle was laughing like lunatics.

_I wonder if I wasn't the only one who drank the sea water,_ she thought as they kept laughing.

"Alright then," Barbossa said and they stopped abruptly, their faces serious and guns raised once again. "The Brethern Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove and, Jack, you and I are a-going. There'll be no arguing that point."

Jack did not like that idea. Ella decided to get comfortable for the show that was bound to happen. She propped her legs up and rested her head on her hands.

"I is arguing the point," Jack stated. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth pointed both pistols at Jack, he in turn pointed both to her, which then made Will point both of his at him, and force Jack to point one back at Will. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate," Elizabeth said.

Ella looked to Jack to see his reaction.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack" Will warned him.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one by one. And there'll be none left but you," Barbossa said, his pistols both on Jack.

Jack smirked happily. "I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone, how does that figure into your plans?"

"I'll have Ella," Jack stated, still smirking.

"You really think he won't find her?" Barbossa asked. Jack's smirk faltered. "Do you really think he'll just let her go? If he doesn't get what he wants," he glanced to Ella's bare ring finger, "what use is she to him?"

The threat on Ella's life caused Jack to replace his smirk with a sneer. "She's not going anywhere, and neither am I. If you can count on one thing, mate, it's that I'm not going back to the locker." With that Jack pulled the trigger. The gun spit out some water and Jack fired both guns repeatedly. Nothing happened and soon everyone was finding their guns had the same problem.

"Wet powder," Gibbs said. Everyone dispersed to separate parts of the ship as Ragetti called out that they could still use them as clubs. 

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. <em>Jack<em>!" Ella pulled her head away from his hands. Jack had took her into their cabin a few minutes after his plans to shoot Barbossa, again, didn't work. She was sat on the desk with Jack between her legs, cloth in hand. He was dabbing the deep gash on her head as he tried to part the hair for a better look.

"It needs to be cleaned," he stated before walking to the bookshelf. Behind some maps he pulled out a bottle of rum.

_Of course he has another secret rum stash_, Ella thought rolling her eyes.

"Stay still," he instructed her. "This is the last bottle," he said sadly. Ella braced herself and bunched up part of his shirt in her hand. He moved some hair again and she winced. He glanced down at her. "Ready?"

She nodded.

Alcohol burns a lot more when you know it's coming. Ella tried to squirm away but Jack held her in place and then quickly began stitching her up. Ella started crying as he worked. When he finished he put one of his spare bandanas on her to protect the switches until it was healed. He wiped the tears off her cheeks and she looked up at him with a pout.

"There, that wasn't that bad, was it?" He took the rest of the bottle and took a swig.

Ella glared at him and took the bottle from him. She drank the rest and Jack let her. Once she was done he took the bottle from her hands and put it on the desk. He leaned in and kissed her.

"What? Are you going to kiss it better?" Ella teased when he pulled back. Jack smirked and pulled her to the edge of the desk.

"Something like that."


	9. Chapter 9: Triple Cross

**Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking the story so far! My musical ended, so now I'll be able to go back to uploading on Fridays/Saturdays. Yay!**

**Enjoy this chapter and please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Triple Cross<p>

"There's fresh spring water on this island," Will said pointing to the blob on the map. Ella felt Jack's hand on her arm, rubbing up and down while they looked at it. "We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later," he joked.

"You lead the shore party, I'll stay here with my ship," Jack announced.

"I'll not be leaving _my_ ship in _your_ command," Barbossa argued.

"How about you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command," Will suggested. "Temporarily," he added after Ella, Jack and Barbossa all gave him a look.

"Or you could leave it in my command," Ella said, thinking Jack would like that far more. He did. Nodding in agreement he looked to Barbossa.

"You'd be willing to leave her here?" he asked Jack. "Alone with all of them?" Jack, Will and Ella turned to see the crew from Singapore eyeing Ella up, smiles already on their dirty faces. Ella wrinkled her nose at them.

"She's going with you," Will stated. Ella frowned at him.

_Why does everyone think I need protecting?_

"For once we agree on something," Jack said. Ella turned to him, mouth open to protest, but one stern look from Jack and she knew there was no use.

"Fine," she huffed.

Once they got to shore Ella hopped out of the longboat and stood waiting for everyone else as she squinted at a large animal in the distance. Jack stood next to her for a second before he started walking towards the beast. The closer they got the bigger it got. When they could finally tell what it was their paces slowed.

"Oh," Ella said as the monster lay before them. "Kraken."

Jack seemed calm, something she was not expecting, and even... sad. He walked up to Jones's pet and stared at its glazed eye. Ella stood next to him and reached for his hand. He squeezed it once and let go before moving closer.

Pintel and Ragetti were climbing the beast, joking around about making money off the site. Ella watched Jack continue to stare at it. Barbossa joined him, just standing there at first.

"Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world?" He stepped forward and turned to Jack. "You know, the problem with being the last of anything, by and by, there'll be none left at all," he told his former captain. Jack was quiet for a moment.

"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me," he said trying to be his usual suave self. But there were cracks in his performance. His eyes were scared, his smile not fully there, even his words sounded off. Ella looked down at the blood stained sand.

"Aye," he said, "but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain." Ella glanced at Jack to see his reaction. She wasn't that surprised to see the lack of one. He still seemed despondent, like he finally realized he couldn't just talk his way out of this one. There was going to be a war. And he had to fight.

"Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?" he asked lightly.

"It's our only hope, lad," Barbossa said. Ella looked at him with a tilt of her head. _Lad_. That sounded... unlike him. Almost the way a father would talk to his son. It reminded her that there was a time, before Aztec gold, before their paths crossed, when Jack and Barbossa were friends. When trust, something Jack lost on that island, was strong between them.

"That's a sad commentary in and on itself," Jack said lugubriously. Like a little boy seeing the injustices in the world for the first time.

"The world used to be a bigger place," Barbossa said. Ella noticed the sadness in his voice too. It was odd, she noted, that the death of a monster shook them all to the hard reality they faced.

"The world's still the same," Jack muttered. "There's just less in it." With that he turned away and started walking inland.

"I think he's realized," Barbossa said after a while. Ella nodded sadly.

The spring smelled toxic and the water was dark. A body lay motionless and pale in the stagnant liquid. Ella kneeled down to the water's edge and got her knife out. She dipped the blade in and dripped it on a nearby leaf. It browned instantly.

"Poisoned, great," she said getting up and wiping the blade on a tree. Barbossa went to the body and turned it over. The man was one they'd seen in Singapore. He had a wooden stake shoved through his mouth and up his head. Ella averted her eyes. "So much death."

"Oi!" Ragetti yelled to them waving his hands. "We got comp'ny!" He pointed out to sea, showing the approaching ship. Ella swore under her breath. Sao Feng.

Guns cocked around them and Ella looked about her. She raised her eyebrows at Jack as they realized they were surrounded.

"He's the captain," Jack said nodding to Barbossa. Ella and he rolled their eyes in unison.

It was already bad enough that she'd had a gun in her back the whole way to the ship, but to make it worse she hadn't even gotten both feet on the _Pearl_ before two men grabbed her. She twisted in their grip swearing at them to let go. A knife pressed against her throat and she stilled, narrowing her eyes in anger.

Barbossa climbed aboard and walked over to Sao Feng. Ella spotted Jack climb on too and immediately hide behind him. He was biting his nails, something Ella didn't know he did.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence," Barbossa said to him. The Pirate Lord turned to face him but didn't answer. Instead he walked closer and looked through him. His smile turning cruel.

"Jack Sparrow," he said. Jack peaked out from behind Barbossa, still biting his nails. Ella watched as he stood up and came into view, albeit he kept Barbossa between himself and Sao Feng. "You paid me great insult, once," Sao Feng said.

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack said quickly. Without warning Sao Feng punched him straight in the nose, Jack's head snapping back and his hands flying up. He reset it quickly, causing Ella to pull a face at the sound. "Shall we call it square then," he asked with his hand still to his nose, trying to stop it from bleeding.

Will shoved his way out from the crowd, hand up and pointed in Elizabeth and Ella's direction. "Release them," he told Sao Feng firmly. All of them looked at him in surprise. Ella raised her eyebrows at him and looked to Jack. He was as surprised as she was, although his expression was mostly covered by his hand still holding his nose. "They're not part of the bargain."

Sao Feng stepped away from Barbossa and Jack to walk towards Ella. "And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked eyeing Will.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng said, "release them!" The men let their tight grip on Ella go and started to untie her hands. Ella glared at them as they did. She was not going to let their crushing grip and roaming hands go unpunished. She just had to wait for the opportune moment.

Jack's eyes went huge in shock at the title just associated with the whelp. "Captain Turner," he muttered in disbelief. The word tasted bad just being in reference to Will. It was just wrong. "_Captain_."

"Aye," Gibbs said, interrupting Jack's astonishment with what was happening. "The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us."

There was a sudden bashing and cracking noise that had everyone looking to see Ella straightening herself out and two of Sao Feng's men holding their noses. Ella looked up innocently. "What?"

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father," Will said, bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

Ella narrowed her eyes at him as she moved next to Jack. The reason for this voyage was to get Jack. Was she the only person that cared? That had no ulterior motive?

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Elizabeth asked him, now free of restraints and next to Will.

"It was not your burden to bare," he said simply. Ella made a small 'ooo' sound, knowing full well that would cost him.

"He needs the _Pearl_," Jack said swaying back and forth. Everyone stopped to look at him. "Captain Turner needs the _Pearl_." Ella bit her lip, this wasn't going to end well. Jack had finally caught on. "And you just felt guilty," he said leaning forward to Elizabeth. He turned to face Barbossa. "And you and your Brethren Court," he accused. He looked to everyone on the ship, arms wide. "Did no one come to save me _just_ because they missed me?" Most of the crew, Gibbs included, exchanged a look. Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and Jack the monkey raised their hands. Jack smiled widely, pointing at each of them. "I'm standing over there with them." He walked over, pulling Ella along with him.

Sao Feng's hand stopped him and he was separated from Ella as he was guided to the rail. Sao Feng's grip tightened and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first," he told him.

Jack looked very unhappy and mumbled, "I don't think I can survive anymore visits from old friends."

"Here's your chance to find out." Ella looked out to sea to find white sails sailing towards them. She closed her eyes, knowing who was on that ship.

"He's very eager to see you again, ," Sao Feng said with a smile. Bile rose up Ella's throat, but the possessive growl Jack made put her at ease. He wouldn't let that name happen. He wouldn't let Beckett put that ring on her.


	10. Chapter 10: Agreements

**I am so super sorry! I know it's been over a week. My grandmother died and now I have a horrid sinus infection. I've been sick and sad and so _busy_.  
><strong>**Finally, here is the tenth chapter. Please enjoy and please, please review. Thank you.**

**(Also, if the next chapter takes a while please be patient. I have to travel to go to the funeral and may not have internet) **

Chapter Ten: Agreements

Jack was delivered to Beckett's door. He stood, un-cuffed, waiting outside. Unfortunately, guards were by every exit and there was one both sides of him as well as one standing behind. He heard Beckett's voice telling an officer to let him in. The guard in the back stepped forward and shoved a gun in his back. Jack was not a fan of this.

The doors opened just as he was about to do something. He was poked through the door with a gun to his back. Beckett's back was facing him as he looked out the window to the _Pearl_. Jack was too distracted by the trinkets and boxes around the room to notice Beckett hadn't acknowledged him yet. It wasn't until Jack opened the second little silver box that the man spoke.

"Curious, your friends are quite desperate, Jack," Beckett began, back still facing him. "Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to that, are we?"

Glancing down at the white "P" seared into his skin, he remained quiet. Hatred bubbling beneath the surface, he kept himself void of emotion and continued to look through the boxes.

"It's not here, Jack," Beckett said annoyed.

"What? What isn't?" he asked innocently.

"The heart of Davy Jones is safely aboard the Dutchman and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain," he explained.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled," Jack answered as he walked towards a painting. Beckett watched, unamused.|

"By your death?" he asked platonically. "Yet here you are."

"Just close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream, that's what I get by," Jack suggested before turning to face the painting and mimicking the pose. He pulled the same face, ignoring Beckett's eye roll and trying not to show the pleasure in irritating him more by the minute.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" he asked, a calm but obvious threat. Jack tensed at the name, memories flashing through his mind. 

* * *

><p>Beckett's men surrounded them and Sao Feng's crew. Ella was on edge, she didn't like being separated from Jack. Not after last time.<p>

Sao Feng approached Beckett's right hand man, uncomfortable with the excess crew placed on the ship.\

"My men are crew enough," he said, noticing they were greatly outnumbered. Ella mapped out an escape as she worked on her cuffs.

"Company ship, company crew." Sao Feng glared at him, unsatisfied with the answer.

"You agreed, the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine," Will said to Sao Feng. The Captain looked to his crew. Unfortunately, his eyes caught Ella's hands.

"And so it was," confirmed before having his men knock the wind out of the younger man. Will folded in half at the sudden blow, not yet recovering before they took him away. The men next to Ella were alerted and they grabbed her wrist, tightening the irons too much. 

* * *

><p>Beckett went over to pour some rum for the two of them. "Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement? One which requires nothing from you but information," he asked.<p>

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt," Jack guessed as he took the glass offered to him. "In exchange for fair compensation." He took Beckett's drink too. "Square my debt with Jones." He tipped one drink back. "Guarantee my freedom." The other was downed.

"Of course, it's just good business," Beckett agreed.

"We're I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Jack played around with the words in his head, wanting to see just what his old foe was after.

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the Pirate Lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

Jack smirked. 

* * *

><p>There were a lot more men on the ship now. Ella couldn't move her hands and because of her little attempt, both her arms were held by Sao Feng's men. She stared at the ground as anger rose in her.<p>

"Beckett _agreed_, the _Black Pearl _was to be mine!" Sao Feng said as he noticed the other crew now taking control of the ship.

"Lord Beckett isn't going to just give up the only ship that can out run the _Dutchman_ now, will he?" Sao Feng watched as the man walked away smugly, he was shaking with anger. Ella felt a smirk tug at her lips.

Barbossa walked towards the Captain. "Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it?" Sao Feng glared after the man some more before turning to face him. "Honors a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it with the winning side, that's just good business."

"The losing side you say?"

"They have the _Dutchman_, now the _Pearl_! And what do the Brethren Court have?"

Barbossa smiled. "We have... Calypso."

Sao Feng's eyes flicked to Ella.

"Calypso?" he questioned, amused. "An old legend."

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form," Barbossa said, as if he were getting ready to tell a story. "Imagine, all the powers of the seas bought against our enemies." Sao Feng looked intrigued. "I intend to release her. But for that, I need the Brethern Court." He looked to Sao Feng and grabbed hold of the thing around his neck. "All the Court."

Ella was curious about it, wondering if it was one of the nine pieces of eight that dangled around his neck. Jack had never told her anything of the Brethren Court. She hadn't even known he was a part of it until Barbossa told her. 

* * *

><p>Jack turned around dramatically, a detailed fan in hand. "You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both," he said to Beckett as he moved forward. "And Turner, especially Turner," he said with irritation at the name, fan dropping down. "The rest go with me aboard the <em>Pearl<em>. I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove. Where I'll hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones." He fanned himself once more." Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

Beckett was at his desk, looking thoughtful. He thought about it for a second before smiling at something Jack found disturbing. The Lord looked at him, smile gone an innocent intentions being conveyed. Jack didn't buy it for a minute. He watched warily.

"And what become of Miss Andrews?" the man asked, a wickedness in his eyes.

Jack was _not_ okay with that question, line of thinking, or any other part of it. He looked him dead in the eyes, not hiding the promise of pain if he went near her. "What interest is she to you?" 

* * *

><p>"What're you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked Barbossa. He scanned Ella, judging the possibility. He had his suspicions. She stared back at him, not backing down and trying to look intimidating. Sadly, it seemed to egg him on.<p>

"What ye be accepting, Captain?" Barbossa asked simply.

"The girl."

"What?" Ella, Elizabeth and Will asked aloud. 

* * *

><p>Beckett walked past Jack. "Jack, I've just recalled. I have this wonderful compass which points to what I want. So for what do I need you?" He held the compass in his hand and Jack swore silently. <p>

* * *

><p>"Ella is not part of any bargain," Elizabeth said firmly.<p>

"Out of the question," Barbossa nodded.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng stated. 

* * *

><p>Jack watched as Beckett stood opposite him, waiting. ""Points to the thing you want most. And that is not the Brethren Court, now is it?" he said with a smile.<p>

"Then what is, Jack?" he asked.

"Me." Jack smiled widely at him. "Dead," he cleared up, face dropping. 

* * *

><p>"Done," Ella said. Elizabeth was wide eyed.<p>

"What? Not done," she said, shaking her head at her. She put an arm across her body so she couldn't step towards Sao Feng.

"If this is what gets us out of this mess, then done," Ella said again. Elizabeth looked to Will, but he seemed to agree with Ella. She glared at him, he was practically giving Ella to Sao Feng. Will looked down at the deck to avoid her glare. Ella was a bit surprised he was letting her go, but she was glad that she wasn't going to be stopped. 

* * *

><p>"Damn," Beckett said with disgust at Jack being right on. He tossed him the compass and caught the fan Jack threw to him. He opened the fan with a thought forming in his mind. "Although, if I kill you, then I can use your compass to find, Shipwreck Cove, is it?" he asked rhetorically, rubbing it in that Jack let the name slip, "on my own." He pulled his pistol out and aimed it at Jack as he walked towards him. "Cut out the middle man, as it were."<p>

Jack looked at the barrel of the gun, and tried to think quickly. 

* * *

><p>Elizabeth pulled Ella back and grabbed both of her arms. "Don't do this," she told her. Ella glared back at her.<p>

"I have no choice."

Will stepped up, pulling Ella from Elizabeth's grasp. He looked apologetically to his fiancé. "It's for the best." Elizabeth gaped at him. He was the reason this was happening, and he was going to let Ella go that easily.

Ella stepped forward once more.

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked. Ella nodded strongly. 

* * *

><p>"With me killed, you'd arrive at the Cove, find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd be wishing, 'Oh, if only there was someone I had <em>not<em> killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside,'" Jack said to Beckett. The man thought about it and reluctantly saw his point. Jack waited for his answer, noticing the gun lowering.

"And you can accomplish that?" Beckett asked, lax with his gun.

Jack smiled and stepped back. "You may kill me, but you may never insult me," he said with wide arms. "Who am I?" he asked egotistically. Beckett looked at him with no answer, completely blank. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said deflated, and a little childishly hurt.

A cannon ball hit the ship, knocking over the charts and lurching the two of them forward. Jack grabbed Beckett's hand and shook it before walking to the door. Two guards ran at him so he closed the doors in their faces, knocking them out. He waltzed outside as cannon and gun fire erupted on deck. He was pushed forward by another cannon ball blowing a hole in the stairs right beside him. He avoided one of Beckett's men that fell down the stairs and ran up them himself. He noticed a cannon and rope, an idea forming.

Beckett arrived in time to see him finish up his escape plan. By the look on his face, Jack guessed he noticed the little figure of himself standing at the end of the cannon. Blowing on the torch as he held onto the rope he tried to get it to light once more.

"You're mad," Beckett said simply.

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't this would probably never work," Jack said before he lit the fuse and soon was lifted up into the air, screaming as he was flung to the _Pearl_. 

* * *

><p>Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa and everyone saw Jack coming over, though they heard him first. As he passed behind one of the sails they ran up the stairs and saw a rope fall down and off the ship. Barbossa rolled his eyes, turning his head. As he did so he caught a glimpse of something on the standing on the stern. He did a double take and saw Jack casually posing as he watched them all look for him in the water. He smiled, proud of himself.<p>

"And that was without a single drop of rum," he said before jumping down. Barbossa sheathed his sword, still rolling his eyes. Jack smiled as he looked at them, but it fell when he could find Ella's face among the crowd. He walked towards them. "Where's Ella?" he asked, disappointed that she didn't see his little stunt.

"She... she isn't here," Ragetti said after everyone else stayed quiet and looked anywhere but at Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes and stalked towards him.

"What do you mean 'she isn't here'?" he asked. Ragetti stayed quiet and Will cleared his throat.

"She went with Sao Feng," he said, making eye contact with Jack, which he regretted a moment later. "It was us or her."

"_Us or her_," Jack echoed slowly. Everyone took a step or two back, leaving Will to stand alone where he was. A few people glanced up quickly to see what was going on. Jack's eyes were black and murderous.

Before Jack could do anything Barbossa interrupted. "Killing him won't help her."

Jack's eyes narrowed further before he motioned for Pintel and Ragetti to hold Will where he was. He got closer to him, still looking bloodthirsty. "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig," he ordered coldly.


End file.
